Can we ever find love again?
by notemobutgirly
Summary: Kaito and Luchia are together after the battle Mikaru. They live a regular life as usual, but once they come back to school theirs is a new girl. She very pretty, all the boys are falling for her… REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

Can we ever find love again?

Kaito and Luchia are together after the battle Mikaru. They live a regular life as usual, but once they come back to school theirs is a new girl. She very pretty, all the boys are falling for her…even Kaito, but if Kaito mess everything up, can he fix it in the end?

I CHANGED IT TO A HUG, I MEAN ANYONE CAN TAKE A HUG THE WRONG WAY!!!!!

Luchia was running to school, she was late today. "Oh Kaito you never wait for me" she said a loud still running at full speed. Then she saw it, the new girl Lola, she transferred here a few weeks ago, she had both arms wrapped around Kaito's neck, **hugging** him, and…he was **hugging** her back. She ran in the school to her desk and sat there.

The bell rang and Kaito walked in. He sat by Luchia, she stood up, looked at him hurt and with tears forming, and ran out the door.

"Oh no, did she see this morning" he thought and ran after her. She was sitting by a tree near the school singing.

You took my hand  
You showed me how, You promised me you'd be around That's right I took your words  
And I believed In everything You said to me Yeah huh That's right

If someone said three years from now You'd be long gone I'd stand up and punch them out Cause they're all wrong I know better Cause you said forever And ever Who knew

Remember when we were such fools And so convinced and just too cool Oh no No no  
I wish I could touch you again I wish I could still call you friend I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now 'fore they're long gone I guess I just didn't know how I was all wrong They knew better Still you said forever And ever Who knew

Kaito stood there in shocked; he couldn't believe what he was hearing… "Luchia" he whispered

"Kaito…I though you loved me…I thought I loved you…" she said holding back tears.

"I do lov…" she cut him off.

"Huh Kaito…Listen…"

gotta say what's in my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok..  
I've go to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away  
Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime  
Another color turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be ok..  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away

Kaito: What about us? What about everything we've been through?

Luchia: What about trust?

Kaito: you know I never wanted to hurt you

Luchia: and what about me?

Kaito: What am I supposed to do?

Luchia: I gotta leave but I'll miss you SoI've got to move on, and be who I am

Kaito: why do you have to go

Luchia: I just don't belong here, I hope you understand

Kaito: trying to understand

Luchia:We might find a place in this world someday, but at least for now

Kaito:I want you to stay

Luchia: I gotta go my own way I've got to move on, and be who I am

Kaito: what about us?

Luchia: I just don't belong here, I hope you understand

Kaito: try to understand

Luchia: We might find a place in this world someday. but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way…

Luchia ran off, but before she was gone, she turned to face him.

"Kaito…this is good bye…now and forever" she ran off towards the baths.

The next few days later…

Luchia had transferred to a new school, not wanting to be by Kaito. She had a new uniform; she lived at the baths and never talked to Kaito when ever he came over. He came over a lot, and tried to get her to talk to him. (_**To see what Luchia looks like now go my home page and click on the link to the pic. She looks so cool**_)She even decided to become a singer and didn't hide who she was, she became silent and more dark, she was always depressed. That was until he came into her life…

Ha ha…don't kill me. This is a Luchia and Kaito story! But I must spoil this for you, the new guy is Chris, he is back and is still mean as ever, but see meets him at school and falls for him more everyday, can Kaito stop her before its to late??? Well if you want another spoiler head to my home page I have great ones there!


	2. Two timing jerk!

"Ha come back to a two timing jerk, in your dreams!" she screamed at Kaito. "I never want to see your ugly face again" she felt tears coming. "Anyways I've moved on, I have found a decent and nicer boyfriend then you will ever be!" she screamed and shut the window. She was talking to him (Finally) though her room.

"Oh come on Luchia, it was one **hug**, she forced it on me, I would never cheat on you, I love you Luchia…My mermaid princess" He said yelling to make her hear it She opened the window.

"Oh ya, then why were you **hugging** her back, boyfriends don't kiss other girls, and why don't you just go date her anyways, I mean I've moved on, can't you" she screamed about to cry, but she noticed her boyfriend at the side walk this time.

"Luchia come on, I would have moved on if I wanted to don't you think, but no, I'm here and I love you, come on Luchia" she had shut the window yet again.

"Dude what are you doing here?" asked the boy behind Kaito.

"Trying to get Luchia back what else, and ways what are you doing here Chris?" Kaito asked not looking at him but the ground.

"Getting…Luchia…back… dude Luchia's with me, we started dating 3 days ago" he said confused. "Anyways don't you like that Lola girl, I mean you did **hug** her" he said

"She **hugged** me, but… I did **hug** back, I felt weird to and felt bad, and I didn't think Luchia would find out like that" Kaito said.

"Hey Luchia are you coming with me to school" Chris said coldly

"Ya ya, just wait a second" she said running out the door. She had her new, black school uniform on, her hair was light blonde, and in 2 pink tails, but her eyes changed, they had turned purple, but it was dark. She walked off with…Chris not even looking at Kaito…

Saturday Luchia's pov

I'm just doing chores today. This would probably be the time I go see Kaito surf…

"Luchia finish the dish and then you can…" her sister paused. "You can go do what ever" she said walking away fast.

I just staring at the stupid dishes, I should just run, run far away from everyone…I want to get away.

I put down the dishes and ran away to the beach. I was on the road looking down at the beach, no one was there, and it was like a ghost town. I leaned over the edge wanting the pain to go away. "I want you Kaito…only you, but you don't love me, you probably just don't want to be alone" I said softly.

"That's where you're wrong Luchia, I want you" a voice said. I recognized it and didn't want to be around him, I said nothing and I tried to climb over the edge, but something stopped me.

"Let me go" I screamed

"NO" he said, he sounds so scary. "Know you listen, I love you and I want you and only you" he said kind of coldly.

"NO YOU DON'T YOU LOVE LOLA, SO GO AFTER HER, and I HATE YOU" she screamed.

Kaito sighed. "Luchia I told you if I loved Lola I would be with her, am I? NO! So why do you keep saying I love you" he screamed. Here you want the truth, Lola is my sister, and you would think I would be able to **hug** my sister" he said staring at her.

"You're…your…sister" she hesitated. "How come you never told me about it?" she asked getting angry again….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok I'm doing really short chapters today so sorry, but please review!


	3. 2 boys in love with one girl

Recap on what's happening with Luchia, and also I know that pretty much everyone has figured out that the "new" Luchia really is Utau Hoshina from Shugo Chara (wasn't hiding it) anyways recap…

Luchia is still very sad about what had happen with Kaito and his "sister", but now she knows the truth and there are two people in love with her now…Kaito and Chris, this chapter with hopefully put you in suspense.

"How come you didn't tell me before jerk" Luchia screamed at him.

"You wouldn't talk to me, I have been trying to talk to you for a month, so that's not my fault, come on Luchia I love you, isn't there a way to prove it?" Kaito asked hopefully wanting a way to get her back.

"Actually…" Luchia started

"Luchia" Chris was screaming at her, he had come to see her for the day, but when he saw Luchia and Kaito, and seeing them together made his blood boil, you see Chris has fallen deep, deep in love with Luchia. (Just like Kaito!) "KAITO GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" he screamed at Kaito, it scared him so much he almost dropped Luchia, in other words she screamed when she almost fell to her death.

"Chris!" she said once on the road safe from falling. "What a relief that he's here" she thought to her self. Kaito then grab Luchia by the waist to show she was his. "Kaito get off of me" she yelled trying to break free.

"I told you she was mine" Chris screamed at Kaito. Kaito was a little frighten that the two of them were screaming at him. Luchia had finally gotten lose from Kaito and ran into Chris's arms to cry. He held her tight. (Don't kill the writer for this! Oh ya if you're an Inuyasha fan, it was like when Kagome thought Inuyasha died and this was when Koga was there, and he was holding her, and Koga was very jealous)

"Don't worry Luchia, I'll get him out of our life's for good" Chris told her sweetly and comfortingly. WHAT Luchia's mind screamed as her eyes widened to what Chris just told her? "He…he wouldn't, would he, he can't I still…I still…care for Kaito. Luchia finally came back to her self to see Chris and Kaito fighting…for her.

"STOP" she screamed with tears coming down fast as she fell to her knees.

"LUCHIA" they both screamed as she started crying and as she fell to her knees.

"JUST STOP, I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO GET HURT, AND I CARE ABOUT YOU BOTH" she screamed but barley getting out scene she was crying. Right at that moment she wanted comfort…comfort from Kaito saying that nothing ever happened, and it was all a dream, that he only loves her, they never had a fight, she wanted to love Kaito again, but scene Chris came into her life she has started to love him. The only thing is she's scared to love someone again.

"Kaito I don't want you to get hurt, I want comfort from you, saying that nothing ever happened, and it was all a dream, that you only love me, we never had a fight, I want to love you again just like I used too" she cried out.

"Luchia I think it's time to ask you what I was going to ask that day we got in a fight…" Kaito said, she looked up and saw his loving eyes.

"Luchia will you marry me" he asked her with eyes pleading her to say yes.

"NO Luchia marry me" Chris screamed running towards her, and had a ring too in his hand.

"They both just asked me to marry them, who should I choose?" Luchia thought to her self…

SO sorry, but you guys are lucky I was grounded and I am on in secrecy! Please review I been working hard to make this good!


	4. Chapter 4

HI everyone!

I'm so sorry for not updating yet, it's been forever, but I must say I won't update till spring break! I do have school to deal with, with spring break next week, that pretty much means tests quizzes tests quizzes ect. So sorry everyone!


	5. chapter 5

HI everyone that reads this story, if you really want me to continue this story I need 5 reviews, I'm getting kind of bored and it's hard to update with school lately, please review before March 31st

HI everyone that reads this story, if you really want me to continue this story I need 5 reviews, I'm getting kind of bored and it's hard to update with school lately, please review before March 31st!

Thanks

notemobutgirly


	6. i choose

Thanks for all the reviews; I guess I'll continue the story

Thanks for all the reviews; I guess I'll continue the story!

I choose…

"I don't know what I'm going to do, I mean Kaito, you…I just can't handle this with you anymore, I loved you, but I don't feel like I can trust you, I love Chris now" and as she said that she turned towards Chris "Chris I love you, and yes I would love to marry you"

Kaito didn't take this too well at he kind of just stood there and couldn't believe what she had just said, the girl he loved so much, and had finally found is leaving him. "L…Luchia?"

"I'm sorry Kaito, but I can't do it, you always have girls around you, and I hate that, you could have any girl you want…"

"And I chose you, why won't you believe me Luchia, that was my sister, my long lost sister, I didn't know about her, so what your telling me is that I can't hug my own sister because your jealous, that's stupid, I'm stupid for falling in love with you, I bet if I died you wouldn't care, because you never cared about me, I knew I was always alone, you told me I wasn't because I had you, but u have proved me right" he cried out "Well Luchia, I love you with all my heart, and if I can't have you…then there is no reason for me to live anymore" he said and started to walk off…

"OHHHH KAITO WAIT!" Luchia yelled as she ran over to him, he didn't turn around, he just walked with his hands in his pockets.

Luchia ran up to him and grabbed his arm, he just stopped didn't look at her or anything just stood there. She went on the other side so she could see his face; she cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him. He stood there looking at her in total shock, but after a minute he kissed her back.

Ok ok ok, its really really short, but I wanted to leave you guys on a cliff hanger, ha ha what now, is she gonna marry Kaito, or Chris still, was that a goodbye kiss or a please forgive me, who knows now! Review please!!


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO

HELLO! Well I wanted to ask all my reviews and people who alerted/ favorite this story if you really want me to continue! Because if I don't get enough reviews I won't go on, I'm so sorry for not updating! I had this terrible writers block and now I've gotten so obsessed with twilight! LOL I love that book! But if people still want this story to go on, I shall update after breaking dawn, but only if I get some reviews! Sorry for asking but I just want to see if you fans really want me to update!

Notemobutgirly!

I love you all though!! 3


	8. what i want

P

P.s I am doing songs this one; there're from Mama Mia, The song "The winner takes it all" and "S.O.S" VERY INMORTANT! MUST READ OR LISEN TO SONGS! Only way to understand it sorry!

"This…" I looked him straight in the eyes. "Is my last goodbye kiss Kaito. I…don't want to be hurt like that again" I wanted to now sing my heart out and show him how I really feel. And so I decided that was what I wanted to do.

"I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though its hurting me  
Now its history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play

The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny

I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking Id be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules

The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
Its simple and its plain  
Why should I complain.

But tell me does she kiss  
like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
when she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed

The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all...

_Tears stared flowing down my eyes. I hated this pain I had every time I looked him into the eyes. Every time I talked to him. I don't want to feel it anymore.__ I started to hear Kaito start singing, I looked at him as tears still pooled down my face._

Kaito:  
Where are those happy days?  
They seem so hard to find  
I try to reach for you  
But you have closed your mind  
Whatever happened to our love?  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice  
It used to be so good

So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me?  
S.O.S  
The love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?

_I was walking away from him, but then I joined him._

Luchia:

You seem so far away  
Though you are standing near  
You made me feel alive  
But something died I fear  
I really tried to make it out  
I wish I understood  
What happened to our love  
It used to be so good

Luchia and Kaito:

So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me  
S.O.S  
The love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can even I try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?

So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me  
S.O.S  
And the love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?

I looked at him as he stood in front of me. "I didn't cheat Luchia…please, please, find somewhere in your heart to believe the man you once loved. I really do love you. Please, I can not carry on if you're not with me. I can't surf without you here cheering me on! I just can't please!" I stood there looking at him. I looked into his eyes. I…I couldn't find a single lie in his eyes.

"Kaito…" I whispered. "Please…just explain to me what happened" I begged him.

"I found out my parents, my real ones had a daughter, but she wasn't allowed near them, so she was sent away. And she found me some how and at school she came up suddenly and hugged me, and kissed my cheeks. I pushed her off not knowing who she was, I thought she was another girl who just was a fan, but she told me the story." He explained it all, my head was spinning. I felt really dizzy, and then I was surrounded by darkness.

I woke up to some tea next to me. I was sleeping on a leather couch. I looked around and saw the piano, and the patio. I looked back. I saw Kaito was sitting and filling some stuff out, or doing homework. I didn't know for sure. I pulled the covers off. I was some how in Kaito's shirt. I walked over to him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"What's going on?" I asked him suspicious.

"You fainted and fell into the water, your cloths got wet and I changed you out it so you wouldn't get a cold.

"Oh…um…thanks" I took a seat across from him. It had been months since I had been inside the house. It almost felt really…right. "Kaito…?" I wanted to live here again. I wanted so bad just to be able to sleep next to him.

"Yes?" he asked

"Kaito…can I live…here again?" i saw him get up and come over to me. He got down on one knee again.

"That's only if you except this." He pulled out a small little black box, he opened it slowly. "Luchia, will you marry me?" tears slowly came down my cheeks. Word couldn't even come out of my mouth. I nodded. He pulled out the ring and slid it slowly onto my figure. "It looks so beautiful on your hand" he got up, lifted me up into his arms and spun me around. "I love you so much Luchia"


End file.
